Ghost School
Ghost School is the first episode of Solve That Mystery Scooby Doo! Plot The gang return to school after a summer of action packed mysteries but they have forgotten to do their homework. Story The Mystery Machine drove down the road and stopped. The gang were laughing and cheering and high fiveing each other. "Another Mystery Solved" said Fred. "Yeah, I can't wait for tomorrow" replied Daphne. "Guys, we've got school tomorrow" said Velma sadly, "the summer's over". It fell silent, "Oh no guys, like we didn't do our summer homework" Shaggy said. "Ro no" Scooby replied. "I did" replied Velma. "But we've been solving mysteries all summer Velma" said Daphne in surprisement, "when did you get time to do homework?" "Reah" agreed Scooby, "I guess I just work quickly" replied Velma. "We're gonna get into so much trouble tomorrow" said Fred. Theme Song The school bell rang and all of the students went into their classes. The gang walked down the corridor, "Like, what are we gonna tell Principal. Brown?" Asked Shaggy nearvously, "I don't know, but it better be a good excuse" replied Fred. "Oh, I've got butterfly's" said Daphne. "Ree too" shivered Scooby. Mr. Blackwood walked down and asked the gang "Have you got you're homework children?" "Urm, like we didn't get time" said Shaggy with a frog in his throat. "To Principal. Brown immeadietly" shouted Mr. Blackwood. "I did" said Velma proudly. "Then you won't have to go to Principal. Brown will you sweetheart" replied Mr. Blackwood. "NOW" he shouted. "What were you doing that was more important than homework?, you've got you're exams next year Norville, do you want to fail?" argued Principal. Brown. "Like, no sir" answered Shaggy. "And miss Blake, you always get it in, and you Jones", "We know sir" they both said. "But I didn't expect you to get you're homework in dog". "Rog, where" replied Scooby as he looked around. Principal. Brown stared at him. "Ro'h, me" said Scooby as he started to laugh. Suddenly there was a loud bang, "Goodness gracious, what was that" the Principal said sickly. The gang opened the office door and there stood a headless horseman who had burst through the corridor wall. "Like, it's the headless horseman" cried Shaggy. Students ran around screaming. "Don't be silly, there's no such thing as a...." said Principal. Brown as he approached, suddenly he fainted and the gang ran off. "Have we lost him?" asked Daphne. "I think so" said Fred. "A headless horseman" said Velma confusedly. "Reah" replied Scooby as he acted out the ghost. "It looks like we've got another mystery in our hands" said Fred. The gang split up and started looking around the school as the Scooby-Doo! Where Are You theme played. The gang got back together, "Did you find anything guys" asked Fred. "I found this cloth" replied Velma. "That looks like its off Principal. Brown's suit" said Daphne. "Like, I agree" agreed Shaggy. "We need to go and see Principal. Brown" said Fred. "Why would I do something like that?" replied Principal. Brown. "You have got a tear on you're suit Principal and we found a part of the tear" said Fred. "I won't be insulted like this in my office, now get out". The gang were pushed out of the office. "Like, that wasn't much help" said Shaggy. "If we can't talk to him we will have to set a trap on him" said Fred. The gang set up a trap in the school hall. "I hear galloping" said Daphne. "Get ready gang" said Fred. The horseman enters the hall and falls into the trap. "Now, the culprit is.... Principal. Brown" Velma said as she went to unmask him. It was actually Mr. Blackwood. "Mr. Blackwood" said the gang in shock. "Yes, Principal. Brown treats me like a slave so I wanted my revenge. I cut a hole in his suit to make him look guilty and dressed up as the horseman to scare him away fom the school and it would have worked if it weren't for you meddling kids and you're dog." Later, "Well done for catching Mr. Blackwood, we've been looking for him for years after he escaped prison, and now he can come back to his rightful place" said Sheriff Halls. He walked off. "Another mystery solved" said Fred as the gang high fived and laughed. "Scooby Doobey Doo" said Scooby. The End Characters and Cast * Scooby-Doo by Frank Welker * Shaggy Rogers by Matthew Lillard * Daphne Blake by Grey DeLisle * Fred Jones by Frank Welker * Velma Dinkley by Mindy Cohn * Principal. Brown by Frank Welker * Mr. Blackwood by Dee Bradley Baker * Sheriff Halls by John Hurt Villains Headless Horseman Category:Scooby Doo Category:DarthHill's Stuff Category:Episodes